The Caring Monster
by WouldYouKidnapA
Summary: A little monster was born in a world without any signs of its parents. A world that doesn't mind ending the life of some monster that doesn't know anything about life. How will this little newborn manage to survive while also being the most caring and kind little monster of all?
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

The brilliant moonlight was shining down upon the beautiful greens of Pigmy Woodlands. The sound of howling wolves, snickering goblins, and roaring mad boars were present during the night. Nothing out of the ordinary for Pigmy Woods, monsters have always been more active during the night rather than the morning. Humans tend not to explore the forest when the sun is away. It has been universally accepted between both races that the night belonged to the monsters and the day belonged to the humans. Of course, not everyone accepted this rule, there were a few unsavory types that ignored this rule and decided to do what they pleased. One such group could be seen right now.

"Do you know how much gold we will get for this job?!" An excited young mage exclaimed with greed in her eyes.

"I'll be able to get new equipment!" A large towering beast of a man shared the excitement of his partner.

"I'll be able to live lavishly for the rest of my life!" A young stick-like youth drooled thinking about the future.

"Shut your fucking traps! We haven't even started the quest yet." A scarred man commanded.

The three obeyed the man's words promptly and he shushed them before motioning ahead with his sword. They slowly stalked forward to see the tribe of the Khasix Monkeys. Khasix Monkeys were as tall as a human child but were strong enough to crush a grown man's skull with their feet. There were four on watch above the trees. Scarred nodded towards Stick. Stick smirked confidently as he grabbed his bow from his back. He licked his finger and held it in the air. After a confirmation of some sort, he pulled back the string and rapidly fired 4 arrows within a second.

The team heard the sounds of 4 bodies falling without a screech. They moved on and closer towards the heart of the monster tribe. Many of the monsters were sleeping peacefully but a small number were walking around keeping watch over the others. They resembled humans in the way they acted: orderly and disciplined conduct, making a community, and the many different personalities they showed. But no matter how much a monster imitates a human, it'll always be a monster in the end.

"I beg of you water spirits! Give me your power so that I may wash away my enemies!" The young mage softly shouted as she channeled mana within her staff. A ball of ice appeared in front of her staff.

"Icicle Crash!" She shouted!

The ball of ice shot a beam above the tribe of monkeys. The beam stopped once it made a certain distance above the camp. Once it stopped, it expanded into a magical circle. The magical circle stretched itself over all of the campsite. The fluctuation of foreign mana in the air riled the monsters awake. Screeching and hollering rang out as large icicle spikes started raining down from the magical circle.

"That's our cue! Kill em all and take that pearl!" Scarred ordered once a majority of the monsters perished at the hands of female mage.

The small squad of adventurers ran in to finish off the remaining number of monkeys. With the strongest of the tribe dying to the ice spell, it was easy pickings for them to kill the rest. And they did with gusto! Terrified screams and gleeful laughter rang out through this part of the forest for minutes. The adventurers did not make it easy on the monkeys and spent their gracious time sending them off in the most painful of ways. Their shrieks and cries meant nothing to the adventurers. After all they were just monsters to the adventurers. Monsters can't think and feel like humans. They were little more than beasts and coins to the average adventurer.

"Is this the pearl?" Stick asked.

"No that's a fucking egg you idiot." Scarred responded.

"But why is it decorated like that? Khasix Monkeys don't lay eggs." Mage curiously questioned.

The egg in question was surrounded by leaves and strangely shaped rocks while it laid in the middle. It was around the size of a watermelon

"Is it some sort of altar? Maybe the dumb monsters thought it was something important." Beast halfheartedly suggested.

"Well wondering about this stupid egg isn't gonna get us paid. Find that pearl so we can get out here before something bad shows up."

It would take the adventurers around five minutes to search the corpses and the rest of the dirt huts before they found what they came for. Sometime after that, the monkey tribe was devoured by the monsters attracted to the smell of their dead bodies. Leaving no trace of what conspired that night for anyone to know of. Well, almost no trace was left.

The egg was unbroken. It laid tipped over on its side in the open clearing of what used to be the home of a tribe of Khasix Monkeys. It somehow miraculously escaped being devoured or broken during the feeding frenzy of the wild beasts that feasted upon the monkeys. Perhaps the Goddess of Dark was looking over this young egg.

Crack!

Oh, it seems the egg is hatching. It's shaking quite violently. It must want to get out right this instance. The cracks are increasing and a light pink color could be seen through one of the cracks.

"Aie!" The monster within the egg broke free of its restraints!

It lifted the top half of its cell over its head and threw it into a nearby tree. It cracked all over the tree, leaving residue on the bark. The monster used its arms to slap the bottom half of the prison into pieces, completely freeing it.

"Ay!" It shouted in jubilation.

The monster smiled at its new freedom. The monster was shaped like an egg. It had a soft, light pink, and smooth body. On top of its head is a curly outgrowth that resembles a ponytail, with a dark pink band around the base. There is a pouch around the lower half of its body, which resembles a diaper. The pouch is red with a white stripe around the top. The pouch was rubbery and flexible.

The monster looked around with wonder. It knew nothing but the insides of that egg shell. The sights out here were much more exciting! She touched the ground and exclaimed at the feel of it. She touched the bark of a tree and awed in wonder. She felt her own skin and giggled in amusement.

"Hehehe!"

She touched and rubbed everything in her immediate surroundings with her stubby arms. They lacked any more than a single digit so it's a wonder on how she was able to pick up a white stone that caught her fancy. It looked pretty to her so, she grabbed it and placed it inside her pouch. Making it look as if she was carrying around a little egg in her pouch but she was just born a few moments ago. It wasn't possible for her to lay eggs yet.

She happily patted her "egg" and started walking through the woodlands. She wanted to see more of this place! She was curious. She was excited. She was looking forward to seeing all the new things! Like the little squirrel watching her atop of a tree.

"Ai!" She waved towards the little squirrel with a smile.

The squirrel tilted its head before mimicking her actions with a single paw. This was enough for the little monstress and she merrily walked on ahead, leaving the squirrel confused about what just happened.

She saw a large bush filled with berries. The berry aroma was mesmerizing, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing a berry and gently plopping it in her mouth.

"Mhmm!" She exclaimed.

She picked berry after berry after berry to fill her stomach. It was her first meal ever and it tasted so good. How could she just stop at one? The little monstress picked the berry bush clean of all its berries, leaving her with quite the messy mouth afterwards. She didn't notice this though and happily skipped through the forest. Seeing that the world was nothing but goodness and beauty, the little monster couldn't help being so cheerily.

As she was exploring the forest, a strange noise caught her ears. She went over to investigate what that strange whimpering sound was. Maybe it was something like the little brown creature she saw earlier. She hopes that it can be her friend! How did she know what a friend was? Who knows!? The baby monster peeked from a tree and saw the body of a goblin. The goblin was laying against a tree with most of its body grievously injured. Its intestines laid outside of its body and the body was filled with deep cuts that reached the bone.

The pink infant slowly walked over to the nearly dead monster. Tears pooled in her eyes. She could feel the sadness within this creature's heart. That sadness made her sad. She never knew what being sad was like. She didn't like to be sad. How can she make it not sad?

She tried to give it one of the berries she placed in her pouch from the berry bush but the only thing it managed to do was make the goblin gurgle blood. Tears fell down her eyes, she began to panic. She hugged the body of the fallen goblin and hoped it would make it stop feeling sad and in a way, it did. The goblin gurgled its last from the endearing contact from the pink baby and passed on.

The little monstress wiped away her tears. She could not feel anything from the monster anymore. Did she make the sad go away? She tried touching him some more but he wasn't responding. She slowly started to smile. He wasn't sad anymore! She hugged the corpse again in joy from her success and slowly felt movement from the goblin's body.

"Hm?" She backed up a little bit to see a small white thing moving inside the monster.

She reached out with her arm to touch it out of curiosity. The white thing suddenly jumped at her hand and stabbed into her arm! The little infant screamed and started crying at the scare and sudden pain. Her loud crying and frantic running around stopped her from realizing that the strange white thing burrowed into her skeletal system.

It found a new host! An alive host! It has to make sure this one stays alive longer than its last host. Its last host was a very dumb and weak host. It was abandoned by its own kind and had no self-preservation of its own. It wandered through the night without any food or direction like an idiot. The magical parasite realized that it wouldn't last long with such a dim-witted host and refused to attach itself permanently with him.

It wanted to jump ship as soon as it could. It tried to attach itself to the wolfling that did his previous host in but the mother was nearby. It would no doubt be able to sense it and destroy it instantly. So, he abandoned that plan and bid his time until someone stumbled upon the corpse of his old host.

This new host had potential, the magic within its body is very bountiful. It can do a lot with this much mana. The parasite attached itself to the top base of the monster's spine and burrowed inside before working its magic. It started sucking in the abundant mana within the creature. The parasite planned to use this mana to help its host become an even better host for a creature like itself. A weak host puts its own life at risk. He couldn't risk his life coming to an end.

The parasite used the mana to take over the host's skeleton structure and improve it to an unprecedented state. No other creature could dare compete in terms of skeleton mastery to this little parasite. His creator would behead himself if he proved to be a failure of a creation. It wasn't as if he cared if his creator lived or not but he will do what he was created to do and he will do the best job at it.

The baby monster tired itself out from all the crying she did and fell asleep soon after. Her body felt strangely good as she slept but she didn't know why it did. She would soon awake from her nap after her tantrum and find that the moon was out. She looked at the moon with sparkles in her eyes. It was different from the other floating ball from earlier! It was dark out too! She could barely see!

"Ah..." She exclaimed with a noise.

She was feeling much better after crying her eyes out. The little infant dusted any dirt on her off and began exploring through the forest at night. She heard many more interesting noises at night than she did at day. She wanted to find out what was making each noise but the noise coming from her stomach protested fiercely. The baby monstress didn't like this feeling.

Her eyes unhappily searched for any bush berries. She didn't want to be hungry, it didn't feel good to be hungry. She walked and walked between an endless terrain of large trees to find anything that smelled remotely good and just as she was about to give up hope. She found her shining savior.

The moonlight was directly beaming on the bush filled with delicious smelling berries. The small monsterette rushed over without reserve and started filling her belly with the fruity goodness. The pain from earlier was quickly fading away as she ate berry after berry. The berries were dark red in color, which made them hard to find at night.

Unbeknownst to the baby pink monster, it was currently being watched by one of the top predators within Pigmy Woods. The creature was slithered around a thick tree. It's hundreds of legs stabbing into the bark, allowed it to sense its prey within the cover of darkness. It sensed no signs of anything else just the small creature below. That made things easy for it then.

It could not see anything dangerous on the creature. No claws, spikes, or even armor on the monster. The large insect started to descend down the tree. Its many legs surprisingly not making any noise as it crawled towards its defenseless prey.

The foolish inattentive monster was busy filling its gullet with berries and soon it will be filling its belly with the flesh of a tasty looking pink monster. It increased its speed towards the unaware little creature and raised the upper half of its insect body as it posed to strike. The little monster won't even know what hit it.

"KIIIII!"

An insectoid shriek caused little monstress to jump high in the air. Her first reaction is to cry and run away but a strange feeling in her back stopped her. She turned her neck and saw something weird coming out from her back. Her back was slightly ripped open and her spine was stretched out of her body. But that wasn't even the craziest part. Her spine was hurting a monster! She could see the green liquid leaking onto her bones.

"Stop hurting them!" She yelled to her body.

"_It tried to kill us!"_ Her body responded back.

The little monstress doesn't know what it means for something to kill another. The only thing on her mind was that the bug was in pain.

"Stop hurting them right now!" She righteously demanded.

Her spine that was morphed into a bone scythe slowly took itself out of the hundred-legged monster. It was close to death now as its green blood slowly flowed out of its body. The centipede's body was flailing around in pain. The little pinkster's friend inside her body kept its scythes raised above and behind her in case the monster attempted a second attempt on his host's life.

Pinky put her hands together and called upon her innate magical abilities as a monster. She wished with all her heart that the pain going through the monster would disappear! While she was praying, she didn't know that a blue aura appeared around her body and was flowing into the dying centipede.

The stab wound speedily closed up as if it was never there. The blood within the centipede's body replenished itself back to full. Even the pain that was ferociously plaguing it, disappeared without a trace and in its place, a soothing pleasant cool feeling took hold. It didn't understand what was happening to itself. One minute it was trying to gobble up some easy prey, the next it was experiencing hell and was pretty sure it was dying soon from something. But now it was feeling better than it has ever felt before. Just how in the world?

The centipede looked up to see the prey it was attempting to eat earlier. It had a strange magical energy around it. Did it possibly heal them? Why would it do that? It tried to mercilessly kill it just few moments ago.

The monster-sized centipede got up from the ground and stared at the little monster in confusion. The little monster looked back at it without any fear. The little creature rushed towards it with its arms raised. The menacing killing intent it got from the bones sticking out of the prey's back made it shiver in fright, it couldn't move as the pink thing wrapped its arms around it. The feeling of wanting to eat this prey has disappeared completely.

"Friend?" Pinky asks while still hugging the big bug monster.

"Not Prey." Centipede responds.

"Friend!" Pinky happily exclaims.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pinky basically looks like Happiny from you know what and Centipede looks like the centipede from One Hit Guy without the weird human face.

I got the inspiration for this story by picking out a bunch of pokemon that i felt would be interesting to write about with their abilities and/or personalities in a world unlike pokemon. The happiny evolutionary line is one of them and coincidentally the first one i'm going with. There's no special reason except that i've written more about this one than the others so, I decided to release it first.

Besides that though, this is going to be my first non-human protagonist story. I've done a bit of research but not as much as i feel comfortable with so please give me any criticism or feedback about how i'm doing with my monsters.

Also yes the monsters can communicate to each other.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible fantasy/monster things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	2. Chapter 2: Making A New Friend

The baby and Centipede were traveling through Pigmy Woods together. The infant was having too much fun exploring its new abilities with its parasite while Centipede kept a lookout for any dangers. She had a terrible feeling that it would continue to be her job to watch over the confusing monster. Surely it won't be like this forever, right?

"Centi! Centi! Look!" The young monster yelled.

Centi could barely contain her groan. It has barely been a few hours since she's tried to eat the little girl and she's already wishing that the kid killed her. She turned her head to see the baby placing her hands into her ripped open stomach and pulling out her rib cage. The innocent expression of joy as her wounds rapidly healed while she started shaping her previous rib cage into a miniature version of herself.

"Mhmm. Nice." Was all she could say.

The mini Centi crawled up the young girl's arm and she giggled before deciding to play with it.

"Small friend! See! Just like Centi!"

"No, it does not."

"It does! Look! Bug just like Centi!"

"Not all bugs are the same."

"They aren't?"

"No. Every monster is different. No two monsters are the exact same."

"Are we monsters?"

"Yes."

"Want berry?" She reached into her pouch and pulled out a dark red berry.

"What?" Centi was caught off guard by the random change of subject. She didn't think Pinky would understand so soon and secretly doubted she knew anything at all. Not even where her parents where.

"Berry!"

"I only eat meat."

"Meat?"

"You're meat." She chuckled.

"I'm meat!?" Meat asked shocked as if she never even knew.

"Yes, you're meat." Centi responded with a barely restrained sigh.

"Meat!" Meat ran over to her and hugged her as if she just told her something worth being happy about.

Centi couldn't help but release a sound of displeasure, even if she secretly enjoyed the embrace. She would never admit to it. It was confusing to say the least on her opinion of the baby monster. It was like Meat had a strange mana around her that made Centi not want to rip open her guts and devour them but instead tolerate her and want to protect her. It wasn't like Centi has never ate any prey that was young before. She has eaten young, old, and mature. Some of them managed to fight her off, some were eaten by her, but none were spared by her until Meat. Could it be because she saved her life?

"Centi, look!" Meat exclaimed.

In the distance, she could see smoke rising into the air. That's usually a sign of humans or a monster village. In her experience, it was always humans though. She should lead the kid away from that area. There's no telling what might happen if any humans saw her. If she was lucky, they'd kill her on sight. Humans can't be trusted, no matter what.

"Come Centi!" Meat yelled as she ran on ahead towards the smoke.

"Kid! Come back here!" Centi yelled shocked.

She raced towards the little pink monster and despite crawling with all her speed, she somehow couldn't catch up to the infant! How is that possible? Is it because of that weird thing she can do with her bones? Damn it! She'll just have to use her own magic to catch up. Her warm cheeks did little to hide her embarrassment. She's never had to train before but after being unable to exceed Meat in speed, maybe it was time to start.

"This is fun Centi! We should play this game more often!" Meat giggled as she kept a constant speed ahead of Centi.

"This isn't a game! Get back here before you get hurt! I'm serious!" Centi shouted.

The sound of her giggling meant her words of caution fell on deaf ears. It wouldn't be long till they reached the source of the smoke and if worst came to worst, she might have to abandon the kid or take the humans out herself, somehow. What humans do to captured monsters has never been a pleasant experience from what she's heard. The tamest of things to come was enslavement till death. She couldn't let that stupid girl experience something like that. It was obvious she hasn't even been born that long. She probably didn't even know there were people in this world that couldn't be trusted.

"Look Centi!" Meat shared.

Centi's three pairs of eyes almost refused to look up but she couldn't ignore reality. Up ahead was a cave with smoke rising from out of it. Thankfully, it wasn't a human campfire but they still weren't out of danger yet. She smelled a delicious aroma inside; something must be close to dead or on fire. The two of them stopped outside of the cave with Centi ready to reprimand Meat with all she had.

"Meat! When I tell you to do something you have to do it! You could've been seriously hurt or in danger if something bad was up ahead!" Centi yelled.

"Playing is wrong?" She asked with tears pooling near her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was... there's a time and a place for playing around. When we see smoke, we do not go running towards it! Okay?"

"Okay..." Meat hung her head down before looking in the cave and back at Centi.

"Follow behind me. If I tell you to run, run. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Centi took the lead as she entered inside the cave. Meat followed behind her with a sad look that strung on Centi's insides. She'll make it up to the little girl later but for now she just needs to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Her antennas were sensing a creature up ahead. It felt similar to a goblin so, they shouldn't be in any danger. A single goblin is no threat to her nor did she doubt it could harm the creature living within Meat.

They eventually reached the goblin and saw that it was half dead lying near a campfire. Meat ran over without a second thought and immediately hugged the mouthwatering creature. She placed her head against the chest of the nearly dead goblin and smiled. Meat then hugged it again while her body lit up with mana. The blue essence glowed around Meat's body and spread over the delectable monster meat.

All six of Centi's eyes widened as they watched the grievous burn wounds of the goblin being healed within a blink of an eye, with the exception of a scar on its chest. The beating within its chest returned and its eyes reawakened to the world of the living. It shot up in a start and saw Meat still hugging it.

"Ah!" It screamed and shook Meat off of it while crawling backwards in fright.

The fear aroused Centi's predatory instinct but she knew she couldn't feed while the kid was around or she'd heal the prey while she was feeding and refuse to let it die.

"Friend!" Meat exclaimed innocently.

The goblin grabbed a bone knife laying near the campfire and pointed it at Meat and Centi, seemingly unable to decide on which one he should focus his weapon on.

"Who are you!? What do you want!? I ain't going to be eaten without a fight!"

"Friend!" Meat repeated.

"We just saved your life little potion-maker." Centi revealed after seeing the many empty vials littered around the fire.

"You- You did? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ask the child, not me. If it was up to me, you'd already be in my stomach."

He looked towards Meat with a strange look. Meat was still stupidly smiling at the goblin. Centi guessed she was still waiting for a response.

"What do you want?"

"Friend!" Meat repeated for the third time with a rare show of anger.

"You want to be friends with a goblin like me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Be friend!"

"Why do you wanna be friends with an outcast like me? I don't have anything useful to give. Why do you think a lone goblin is hanging in some cave by himself? I'm worthless..."

"I was wondering why a goblin was by himself. They are usually always in little groups together." Centi murmured. Thinking back on her experience with hunting goblins.

"Want to be friends because friends are good!"

"Tch." The goblin blushed. "I'm not that good... I know a little about potions here and there but I wouldn't claim I'm good." He rubbed the back of his bald head in embarrassment.

"Friend?"

"Fine, I'll be your friend. Don't expect me be happy about it though." He turned his head and crossed his arms.

Meat tackled the annoying goblin in a surprise hug and knocked them both to the ground.

"Friend!" She cheered.

The goblin groaned as he made contact with the ground. Meat's innocent giggling stopped him from being too upset about the embrace.

"You got some strength in that tiny body of yours. The names Gob, what's yours?"

"Meat!"

"Meat? That isn't a name. What kind of parents would call their kid Meat?"

Centi didn't like where the conversation was headed. She especially didn't like it when Meat pointed towards her when the goblin asked who named her. She immensely disliked it when he looked at her like that. Centi thought it was funny in the moment. How would she know there was a way of looking at it in such a non-funny way? She's not boring like that.

"I'm not gonna be calling one of my friends Meat. Let me pack up my stuff though before I head out with ya. Can't be a potioneer without my kit." He started gathering the few things inside the cave.

"What's wrong with name?" Meat asked her innocently.

Now she felt guilty! Stupid goblin ruined the whole thing! Now she's gonna have to think of a proper name for Meat. Like hell is she going to allow herself to be embarrassed like that again. Especially in front of a monster like a goblin.

"Uhm... it wasn't friendly enough, yes! With a name like Meat, it will be harder to make friends so, we'll have to think of a friendlier name for you."

"I want name to help get friends with everyone!"

"Yes, I'll think of a name for you to make friends with."

"Alright, I got my stuff. Let's go!"

Gob came towards them with a large bag, a book strapped to his waist, and his knife attached to the other side of his waist. The scar present on his chest stood out but it seems like he didn't mind it. Perhaps scars were a positive thing to have in goblin society. Why else would he have such a happy look on his face when he rubbed it? The three of them started walking out of the cave.

"Alright kid. What do you think of the name Eggy?" Gob asked.

She looked towards Centi.

"She's not being called Eggy."

"What about Eggolas?"

"No."

"Eggereta."

"No! No eggs! We'll just call her Joy. That's all she ever seems to express."

"Joy!" Joy bounced up and down, nearly dropping the white rock in her pouch.

"It seems like she likes it." Gob smiled.

"Why were you even in that cave?" Centi asked.

His smile quickly faded as she asked that question. Something bad must have happened for him to be out here alone. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that he's a potion-maker. Monsters that can craft things like humans are exceedingly rare within the woods. If they have enough time to develop, they can easily grow powerful enough to match human villages in power all by themselves. So, the fact that a monster with that potential was just sitting half dead inside some cave is strange.

"I was exiled from my home."

"Exiled?" Joy asked confused. She didn't know what that word meant.

"My brothers and sisters thought that I was worthless and a liability to the village. In a way, they were kind of right. Even when I was kicked out, I nearly killed myself trying to create a simple fire bomb potion. If it wasn't for you Joy, I'd be dead and forgotten to the world."

"Gob is friend! Gob is good!" Joy said while hugging him. It seems that she picked up the fact that he was sad thinking about what happened to him.

"Is your village full of idiots?" Centi asked.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"How many potion-makers did your village have?"

"I was the only one with any talent to become one but I wasn't good enough for them even with that talent."

"Yeah. Your village is full of idiots. A goblin that can evolve into a fitting evolutionary path with potions is priceless to any village. They just signed themselves into a one-way ticket to the grave with no one possibly being able to heal them from any injuries they sustain."

"Are they really priceless?" Gob asked in disbelief as if he had the potential to become anything great.

"If they evolve with the focus being on their potion-making skills, then yes. I've heard stories of great Goblin potion-makers that could heal from fatal injuries, throw unextinguishable flames from a bottle, drink a potion and give them the speed of a Prantum, and even take on lightning with a single sip from a potion."

Centi saw the eyes of Gob and Joy turn into stars. She's overheard plenty of monsters in her career as a carnivore to avoid monsters that can create things like human. She may be a young monster but compared to these two, she's their elder. She has knowledge which they can't even comprehend yet! She was also sure that Joy had no idea what she was even talking about and just was excited because she heard new words and saw Gob being excited.

"Could I really do something like moving as fast as a prantum? Those monsters are basically a legend!" Gob asked.

"If you keep practicing your skills, I don't see why not." Centi said with complete confidence. Her knowledge can't be wrong.

Gob balled his fist with a look of determination present on his face. She might have just gave this little goblin some much needed confidence. Hopefully, he will be able to accomplish his dreams if he's going to be following them around. That look on his face also just reminded her that she needed to start training! She almost forgot that Joy out sped her earlier before they met Gob.

The three aimlessly walked through the woodlands with Gob snatching up any herbs, fruit, and small animals along the way. Which made their journey incredibly slower than it already was with Joy constantly going over to investigate any new thing she saw. Now she just went over with Gob and asked him what was he grabbing this time and what did it do and why did he need it. Centi knew she wouldn't be able to handle as many questions as Gob was and would've already exploded from Joy's incessant curiosity. Centi would rarely claim anyone as her best in something but from what she can see, Gob definitely has her beat in patience.

Centi was passing the time by training her magic. She had reinforcement magic, just like her mother. Reinforcement magic allowed her to strengthen her body through the use of mana. As talented as she was, she could fully encase herself in reinforcement magic while others would normally only be able to reinforce a single part or a few parts of their body. Her only drawback to this was that she couldn't hold it for long. She has to use it in bursts or ambushes lest she wants to drain her mana and become completely defenseless.

By constantly using her reinforcement magic, she could train her body to be able to withstand its usage for longer periods of time. Perhaps one day, she'll be able to keep it on forever without ever being strained to use it. But as of now, her body was still too weak to handle reinforcement magic in its entirety even with her talent.

"You see that Centi? Up ahead?" Gob asked, breaking her concentration.

"Huh? What is it?" She was slightly strained from her training.

"Friends?" Joy asked.

"I guess we'll have to see." Gob said, taking out his bone knife.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I've decided to release another story besides my xianxia story so that i don't get burnt out writing it every week. This will be something I'll do casually, so chapters like this with 2700 words won't be seen often if at all. Most chapters will be about 1250 or 1500 words. I've decided to return to this story out of my other possible stories because it is the one that doesn't need the most story planning. All the other ones i have in development require careful planning of the story to be a well-made story, if i went into those stories like i did with my Broly fanfic and Hero Academia fanfic i wouldn't be satisfied with the outcome. This is just a chill little monster story to have my write about something other than my scp story.

Joy's bone parasite was inspired by two powers. Crona's demon weapon from Soul Eater and Dead Bone Pulse from Naruto.

Oh and Gob looks like this: . /JhNewea0WSKlI2NusH4D_-1rSR3iB22IezuTJcgXjYp6wcYbFF-wjtbYJDeGNvMwOjnavwcacoTe2VkRxr3k0rf0ffHI8xLeDeWRgcySBCwhOriMUbp5I-zF2RlSIG2wCbEfTnZGQ=s0?title=MjQuMjE3LjIxNS4yNDA=002_ but with a scar on his chest.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible fantasy/monster things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities. This is going to be my first non-human protagonist story. I've done a bit of research but not as much as i feel comfortable with so please feel free give me any criticism or feedback about these characters.


	3. Chapter 3: I Like Helping!

In the distance, they could see three goblins frantically limping in their direction. Centi was feeling a bit hungry, maybe she could eat these three for a quick and easy meal. Gob felt that their faces were kind of familiar but from this distance he wasn't too sure. Joy was simply happy that she saw people. The three could see more figures behind them chasing after them.

"Game?" Joy asked.

"No, these guys are running for their lives. Look at their bodies." Gob pointed out.

Now that they weren't as far away, the group could see that they were heavily injured and wounded. Fresh blood flowed from their wounds, causing Centi's stomach to silently rumble. Joy was very worried and upset, she could fell that they weren't okay. They needed help. An indescribable gaze appeared in Gob's eyes.

"Please help us!"

"Please save us!"

"We'll do anything in our power to repay you back! Just please don't let us die!"

Gob recognized these three goblins.

"And why should we help you?" He asked in a nasty tone, brandishing his bone knife towards them.

"Gob? Is that you?" One of the goblins asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me. Surprised I'm not eaten by wolves yet?" He snarked.

"How... How are you..." He was interrupted by the third goblin.

"Who cares about that right now!? Listen Gob, can you help us or not?!" He asked with a glare in his eye.

"Help the same people who supported sending me to my death? Ha! That's a real funny joke Gobi. Letting you three die here is what you deserve." Gob said.

"Come on Gob, you weren't useful to the group. You and I both know that useless goblins are used as slaves or exiled. The only reason you weren't enslaved was because you'd blow up the village even as a slave!"

"None of you ever gave me a chance! No one ever believed in me! But now I think I found two people that do believe in my potential. I'll reach far greater heights with them than I ever would have in that damn village." Gob exclaimed as he pulled out a clear vial of orange liquid and shook it, causing the substance inside to shake from side to side.

"A fire bomb potion?"

"Impossible... You couldn't even make a simple cleansing potion before!"

"If you could do something like this, we would've never agreed to kick you out!"

"Maybe if you all weren't so quick to humiliate me and exile me after a few mistakes then you would have a potioneer in the village." Gob smugly smiled.

"We're sorry Gob! Please find it in your heart to forgive us to not let us die!" They struggled to get on their knees and bowed towards Gob.

Seeing their desperation and heartfelt pleads made Gob's heart waver. These were the people who agreed on sending him to certain death. Part of the same group that constantly put him down while trying his best for the village that never accepted him. He wanted to become the best potioneer in the village. Once it was revealed that he had the potential to evolve into a Medical Goblin, everyone placed their expectations on him becoming one of the foundations of their village. Everyone treated him like a king before his lacking talent showed. Then he was nothing more than garbage wasting the resources of everyone's hard work.

As he was still struggling whether to save them or not, the other goblins chasing them caught up as well. They held makeshift weapons in their hands and stared warily at Joy and friends. Joy was overwhelmed from the emotion she was feeling from Gob and the other goblins. Centi was rather amused by the situation as a whole. If things worked out in her favor, she may get to feed on six goblins instead of three.

"Are you friends with these three?" The middle goblin asked cautiously.

"Friends!?" Joy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, friends. Are they your friends?" He repeated his question.

"Friends!" Joy nodded.

They eyed the giant centipede staring at them with its teeth showing ravenously. Fear struck them to their core, they knew they stood no chance against that monster. It was upsetting that they couldn't kill their foes but keeping their lives was more important. The middle goblin gathered the courage necessary to let them leave with their lives intact.

"I see. Farewell then." They turned around and began shakily walking away. Once they made it a certain distance away, they quickly started sprinting while looking back.

"What a shame... I would've loved to snack on those three." Centi shared.

"Here Centi!" Joy handed Centi a berry from her pouch, she momentarily imagined herself eating Joy instead of the berry.

Her instincts and heart were telling her two different things. One to devour and the other to not. Was it time for mating season already? Her maternal instincts shouldn't be affecting her, she wasn't a mom. If that is the reason why she didn't understand herself when it came to Joy. She didn't want to be this little thing's mother but she also didn't want to it to die.

Centi knew that the strange creature inside Joy was more than enough to overwhelm her. So, even if she was overtaken by her instincts, Joy would be fine. As of right now, Joy was the strongest one in this little rag tag group. But Centi doubted that the little pink monster would ever purposely try and hurt something. This would be a problem for them in the future if they encounter a monster stronger than her. She will have to think of a way to get Joy to hurt something or hope that her training will be enough to combat any future threats that they come across.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" They bowed their heads towards Joy.

"Thanks! Thanks! Uhm..." She looked towards Centi for help.

"Thanks is good. Thanks means that they are happy you helped them." Centi explained. She's never used the word around the kid and honestly believes that she was born literally days ago.

"I helped! I like helping!" Joy said happily.

"Please help us save our village!" They bashed their foreheads against the ground, blood leaking from their foreheads now too.

"What's in it for us?" Centi asked with a scary looking smile.

"Yeah, why should anyone help a crappy village like yours? You obviously don't care about anyone but yourselves anyway." Gob added, not wanting to help these three in the least.

"Uh..."

"We could give you all of your tools back Gob!"

"We can also feed your two friends!"

"Don't call us friends." Centi corrected sharply.

"Sorry Great Insect Monster!" He quickly apologized, making Centi feel quite good.

"Why would I ever want to come back to that crappy village after it kicked me out?!" Gob asked.

Gob wasn't being entirely truthful here. If these three approached him before he met Centi and Joy, he would happily accept their proposal to come back to the village. He may have been angry, upset, and felt betrayed by the people he grew up with exiling him. But he was also still a young goblin, one who has yet to reach adulthood and never known much of companionship. All he ever knew were those goblins that used to treat him with such warmth suddenly treating him with cold attitudes and cruelty.

The three goblins were speechless at his outburst. Why would he want to come back to a village that basically sent him to his death?

"We save village!" Joy suddenly decided on her own.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know i said this would be a chill little monster story but i'm not sure if i can keep it from getting emotional story wise and character wise. For some reason i feel like adding drama/character makes things not so chill or maybe im just nuts.

Anyways Joy just received her first quest!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible fantasy/monster things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities. This is going to be my first non-human protagonist story. I've done a bit of research but not as much as i feel comfortable with so please feel free give me any criticism or feedback about these characters.


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Quest!

"Huh?!" Centi and Gob exclaimed together.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" They kissed the ground beneath Joy's feet, making her giggle at the sight.

"Why did you say that Joy?" Centi asked, a free meal just escaped her.

"Helping is good! I want more thanks!" She explained quite simply.

Centi only groaned in response. Gob didn't want to return back to his village. Gob didn't want to help his old village either. Seeing the same faces from before that watched him walk off into the woods alone. He didn't know how he'd react seeing them again.

Centi didn't want to go help some stupid goblins with their stupid problems. She'd rather do anything else but that. But here they were, following them back to their village to talk to their Chief. All because Joy wanted to help them. It looked like the little potion-maker wasn't happy about this either. Maybe if they try together, they could change the Joy's mind.

"If I think about it as a trade then it doesn't bother me as much. I get my tools, a few more ingredients for my tests, and a free feast." Gob muttered as they made it inside the village.

All the goblins immediately started panicking once they saw Centi entering the fence. Gobi, Gobo, and Goba tried to calm them down by saying they were guests. It didn't work and the goblin village's strongest fighters came out. Centi couldn't help but grin at the sight of everyone running away in fear.

"What a nice welcome." Gob remarked sarcastically.

"It really was. It isn't often that I'm feared in such a way." Centi felt pleased by the reactions of the lesser monsters.

"What kind of game are they playing?" Joy asked interested.

The three goblins talked with the defenders and soon they were on their way to the Chief. Joy happily took in the sights of the goblin village as it was nothing she's ever seen before. The goblin village was a simple place. Spiked wooden fences surrounded the outer edges of the village while crude little houses made of wood were placed inside. Sometimes she escaped the sights of Centi and Gob, letting herself in the homes for a closer look.

Surprisingly, the goblins didn't mind Joy's trespassing habit and just laughed it off as they returned her to the group. This happened so many times that Centi was forced to place Joy on her back as they moved to the Chief. Gob helped her by watching Joy closely so that she didn't somehow still run off on her own. In the end, they turned into a sort of spectacle within the village.

"Hey isn't that Gob?"

"He's still alive?"

"I'm surprised that someone that useless is still breathing."

"The Dark Goddess must have been watching over him..."

"To think he would find himself on the same side as a fearsome monster like that..."

"Do you think if I was exiled, I could get that lucky?"

"That little pink monster looks pretty tasty..."

"Like a little meat egg right?"

"If I saw one of those outside the village, I would definitely have to take a bite."

Eventually, Joy and friends met with the goblin chief. Centi couldn't fit inside his home even if she curled herself up so, he was forced to greet them outside. Centi was impressed by the red-skinned little goblin. He was definitely no slouch. Centi herself would have trouble trying to eat this one. He's a goblin that has went through evolution at least once or twice. She guessed that was why he was the only goblin to look at her with something besides fear in his eyes.

"Chief! We believe that these three can help us with our problem! We promised that if they helped us, we would reward them for their troubles!" Gobi informed.

An interesting gaze appeared in the Chief's eyes but Centi couldn't tell what it was.

"And what did you promise as their rewards? You must know that times are getting hard on the village, correct?"

"I'm only here for my stuff and some additional resources." Gob responded coldly, he glared at the one who approved of his exile.

The Chief was the only one who could approve of an exile of a goblin within the village. Anyone could suggest an exile and no matter how many people who support the exile, the final decision rests in the hands of the Chief. The entire village could want a goblin exiled but it didn't matter unless the Chief agreed to it.

"I'm here for the promised feast and I wouldn't mind some resources either." A playful glint appeared in her eyes as she stared at the goblins watching them, sending them running away in fright.

"Helping is good! I want thanks! Many thanks!" Joy expressed her inner desires as well before hearing another voice in her head.

'_Request plenty of bones for me.' _The friend in Joy's bones asked.

"Oh! Friend wants bones too!" She quickly added.

'Bones?' Centi and Gob thought in confusion.

"Bones?" The chief questioned the infant monster.

"Yes, bones!" She repeated confidently.

"May I ask why?" The Chief was curious why such a small monster needed bones. It wasn't as if he couldn't get bones, if anything that was the easiest reward he could give. He was just curious.

'_Don't answer him.' _Joy's friend told her.

"Friend said he didn't want to tell you." Joy answered.

"And who is this friend exactly?" The Chief asked.

"How about you get to telling us about this problem of yours first before you start asking us anything." Gob interrupted, their eyes met and Gob felt an indescribable feeling rise in his chest.

The Chief wasn't the Chief for no reason... His strength was the greatest in the village. He could kill him before he even knew what happened to him. But Gob wasn't too scared. With Centi next to him, he felt confident enough to take on the Chief with her help. The kid's weird bone magic could help out too. It definitely helped him out when he was creating potions.

"You've changed Gob..." The Chief murmured.

"What would you even know about me in the first place?" Gob spitefully remarked.

The Chief let out a sigh.

"You might be right... But that isn't what we need to discuss, is it?"

"Hurry up and tell us your problem." Gob said.

"To the north of our village, there is a beast residing inside a cave where we mine for tools and building material. If you can get rid of that beast, we will reward you with the items you requested."

"And why can't you take care of this beast yourselves?" Gob asked.

"I can't afford to lose any more talented goblins nor leave the village unprotected." Gob scoffed at his words.

'Oh, so now you can't afford losing anymore goblins. What a piece of crap...' Gob thought.

"How strong is this beast?" Centi wondered.

"I am unable to answer that. I only know that my miners stood no chance against it and it is considerably large." He answered.

Centi stared at him with an unamused look in her eyes. He was definitely using them for his own gain at no risk to himself.

"We accept! We go now!" Joy patted the Centi's hard carapace.

The three exited the village as the goblins inside started to prepare their rewards. Joy hopped off the back of Centi and walked on her own. She was happy riding Centi but liked walking alongside her and Gob more. It was also easier for her to go and investigate new things that she saw from down here. Much to the annoyance of Centi, and concern of Gob.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The start of Joy and friends first quest! I wonder what will await them inside the cave!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible fantasy/monster things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities. This is going to be my first non-human protagonist story. I've done a bit of research but not as much as i feel comfortable with so please feel free give me any criticism or feedback about these characters.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

"Joy." Centi called out.

"Centi!" Joy called back.

"Gob." He wanted to be involved.

"Gob!" Joy included him.

Centi groaned. This wasn't what she meant to do. All she wanted was to ask the little pink infant a question. Now it has turned into a game where Joy and Gob are just saying things on their mind. Centi thought that the little potion goblin would be more conflicted about helping his village but nope. Here he was collecting ingredients for more potion brewing with Joy helping him as they continued to yell out random words.

"Quiet!" Centi yelled, shocking Gob and Joy into falling over into a bush.

"What's the big idea Centi?" Gob asked confused.

"What's big idea Centi? Joy repeated in her childish voice, also confused.

"Joy. Who is this Friend of yours that wants bones?" Centi got to the point immediately.

"Friend is Friend." Joy explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

If Centi had hands she would be using them to palm her face right now.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Can we see your friend Joy?" Gob asked.

"Okay!" Joy agreed without a problem.

This made Centi realize she would have to choose her words more carefully when talking to the child. The exiled and ridiculed goblin of all monsters got the information she wanted easier than she did. How embarrassing.

"He coming to say hi!" Joy told them.

Centi and Gob watched as Joy's back began to undulate like a snake trying to shed its skin. The sound of ripping flesh scratched against their ears. The back of Joy's body tore open and a slithering white object climbed from out of her body. The bones that came out of her body started to shape itself into something resembles a goblin. Centi and Gob couldn't help feeling unnerved and agitated staring into that skeleton goblin's empty eye sockets looking back at them. They felt as if they met the superior predator.

"_Hello, my host's 'Friends'. I suppose this is our first meeting isn't it, Goblin? Centipede, we've met." _Its chilling voice nearly sent them both into fight or flight mode.

"Friend! Meet Friends! Gob is Gob and Centi is Centi!" Joy walked over and introduced them all to one another despite both Gob and Centi being frozen in fear.

Centi wanted to resist her natural instincts and fight back against the immense pressure the being was placing on her. Centi doesn't do submission. And she didn't plan on starting now. She reinforced her entire body using her mana, slightly offsetting the weight. Centi's mana drained quickly but at least now she could lift her head up high and glare at the strange monster inside Joy's body.

Gob couldn't resist his natural instincts. He froze like an ice cube when he felt that force. The thought of resisting rose in his mind but he was just a lowly goblin. One of the weakest monsters inside the Woodlands. Could he even resist against something like that? Something so terrifying and oozing with magical power?

At first, he believed that it was impossible. It was how the world worked. Goblins stayed at the bottom and others ruled over them. But when he saw Centi forcing herself to stand up and not bow her head against this monster, it sparked something inside him. A thought, a feeling that maybe Goblins didn't have to stay on the bottom and be everyone's prey. This spark ignited into something more that empowered him. Who said that goblins were weak and had to be bullied by every other monster?!

Gob would prove that thought wrong. He might be a measly weak little goblin right now but who is to say he won't become something greater?! He will break that stereotype for goblins and become something far greater than just a mere goblin. And his first challenge is being able to stand up to this monster.

Gob reached into his bag and took out a vial filled with an icy blue liquid floating inside. He popped off the top and gulped the whole thing in one big gulp. The others saw his skin turned bright red and his cheeks turned rosy pink. Gob's steps became uneven and even his speech started to slur.

"I-I'm not... Hic! Scared of you!" He slurred with confidence.

This was one of Gob's accidental potions. The village berated him on creating such a useless potion but look at him now! He's able to stand up to a superior monster with just his nerves alone! He planned on calling this potion the Confidence Potion! It would be perfect for monsters that have confidence issues or need to stand up against someone stronger than them. His old village really knew nothing about anything.

"_You two might not be as worthless as previously thought... Very well. Continue to protect my host and your bones won't be devoured by me. Oh, and before I go, you can refer to me as Agony." _The goblin-shaped skeleton went back inside Joy and her small body recovered back to normal.

Joy looked at Centi and Gob with sparkles in her eyes.

"What does devoured mean?" She asked.

It took Centi and Gob a second before they were brought back to reality.

"To eat." Centi answered.

"Agny! You can't eat friends! Friends don't eat friends!" She reprimanded the parasite. For some reason Centi looked away when she said this.

'_As long as they do as I say, it won't come to that.' _Agony responded.

"Oh okay." Joy believed that Agony wouldn't eat her friends anymore.

"So that thing's inside of her?" Gob asked, his confidence potion wearing off.

"Yep." Centi replied.

"Why did it look like a goblin?" Gob asked another question.

"How am I supposed to know? Just so you know little potion maker, I haven't been with her for very long. I've only met her a couple of hours before you did." Centi cleared up.

"Oh, it looked like to me you two been together way longer than that." Gob shared.

"Yeah, no."

"Centi! Gob! Cave!" Joy pointed out to her friends excitedly.

She was about to rush over as if there were countless treasures inside that cave and they were the first to discover it. Gob managed to pick her up before she could run over there, causing another groan to escape from Centi when she thought about how Joy loves looking for trouble. Joy looked up at Gob in confusion with her round black sparkling eyes.

"Wait a second Joy. I have to prepare a few potions before we go inside. I'm sure Centi also needs some time to recover her mana. In the meantime, you can help me brew these potions." Gob said.

Centi took a spot near the two and curled herself into a relaxing position. Gob pulled out several tools from his large backpack. Joy inspected every one of them with interest and wonder. Gob chuckled seeing the curious little girl and got ready to set up his brewing station. He placed a large stone bowl on the ground and propped it up with some stone rods so that it was elevated off the ground. Joy asked him at every moment what was he doing and why was he doing that particular thing. It would've drove Centi nuts but like she said before, the little goblin is very patient in comparison to her. When it came to potions, he was happy to explain everything about it. Joy seemed happy to learn or at least watch the exuberant goblin make potions.

"And this is where the magic happens!" Gob snapped his fingers and threw in some plant into the boiling pot, creating an explosion of colors that blew Joy away and caught Centi's interest a little bit. But that only lasted for a moment, before the colored water inside the pot started bubbling to dangerous levels.

"Hit the floor!"

Gob grabbed Joy and dove away from his pot. Centi curled herself in a way that if anything came at her it would hit her hard exterior. The bubbling pot continued to shoot out explosions of colors, slowly building up to an even larger explosion.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible fantasy/monster things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities. This is going to be my first non-human protagonist story. I've done a bit of research but not as much as i feel comfortable with so please feel free give me any criticism or feedback about these characters.


End file.
